The Town With Pep!
by BreeSalvatore1864
Summary: Betty Cooper is a bored Vixen. Jughead Jones is the town weirdo. When the two get together a murder occurs. Leaving Betty and Jughead on the run with only themselves to trust.
1. The Town With Pep!

**This is a new story I'm trying out. Please leave reviews. I don't know when Chapter 2 will be out. Follow my tumblr .com Thanks!**

Riverdale. The Town With Pep! Or atleast it was until the infamous murder of one popular Riverdale High football player. The small town of Riverdale is a blink and you miss it type of town. Where everyone knows your family and nobody locks up their house at night. It's the town where everyone gathers for Friday night football at Riverdale High. Riverdale used to be the quiet sleepy town that everyone loved. Now with the murder hanging over their head,two suspects on the run, and a media circus Riverdale is now know as The Town With Death.

It was a normal Friday night, that was the charm of Riverdale every Friday night was the same. At 5:30 the whole town would shut down and come tailgate before the big game. The Vixens ran by Cheryl Blossom would be getting in some last minute practice before their half time performance in the gym, while the football jocks would be munching on some pizza and talking about their latest conquests in the library. It was a town ritual that everyone grew up on.

The game was predictable, the Riverdale Bulldogs won by a landslide. Josie and her Pussycats sang while the Vixens danced around them during halftime. It wasn't until after the game that the event that would change Riverdale occurred. Pop's was the place to be among the students at Riverdale High. After every game, win or lose, mostly win though, the whole football team and most of the Vixens would gather into as many booths as they could and discuss the game over fries and shakes. Tonight was different though. There was a Vixen who was missing from the annual Friday Night Lights tradition. Betty Cooper.

Now Betty Cooper was a simple girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. She once dated the quarterback Archie Andrews and was head Vixen. Then her life was flipped when her older sister Polly ran away with her boyfriend Jason Blossom, Cheryl's older brother. After that she stepped down from head Vixen and let Cheryl have the position, ended her year long relationship with Archie and mostly kept to herself and best friend Veronica Lodge who was now currently dating Archie. That's when she met the one person who could truly understand her pain. Jughead Jones.

Jughead was the town weirdo. As a child he was best friends with Archie Andrews but when high school came around and Archie started sports and Jughead started writing their friendship fizzled out quick. He mostly kept to himself, it was a chance night when he first met Betty. He'd seen her around school. How couldn't he? She was the most popular girl, but he could see through it. He noticed that when she smiled it never reached her cheeks and her eyes were dead. It was Halloween night and Jughead was driving around the small town bored and needing an escape from his father FP Jones local thug. That's when he saw her leaving Pop's dressed in her Vixen uniform.

"Not very creative I see." He yells from his window causing her to jump.

"Well when you're trying to get into a decent college I think homework should come before Reggie's annual Halloween blowout." The car had now come to a stop and Betty was leaning into the window.

"You need a ride home?" He smiled.

"Sure. Thanks. Jughead." She laughed. Jughead on the other shocked she ever knew his name.

This was the night most people would say Riverdale changed. The night that a bored cheerleader met a weirdo. Nobody knew what would happen when these two got together. The truth of the matter unless you were part of Betty's friend circle nobody cared. But from this relationship would come two kids on the run and a dead football player. All happening on this fateful Friday night, two months after they met. While the rest of the town was at Pop's laughing and enjoying their company two teenagers were committing the cruelest act of them all. Murder.

 **So that was Chapter 1. Let me know what you think. This chapter was more written for setup into the rest of the story. Don't worry the murder will be written in Chapter 2. Who do you think Betty and Jughead killed? And why?**


	2. How The Mighty Have Fallen

Now Betty Cooper wasn't a mean person. Aside from the typical screaming matches with her mom, and fighting with her dad about how much makeup she's wearing for school. She grew up in a gated community in a loving house with her parents, Alice and Hal, and her older sister Polly. The Cooper's were what every family in Riverdale strived to be. Betty was an old soul as her sister would put it. She never raised her voice at anyone, allowed Archie to mess around on her only because she didn't like conflict. Though what nobody knew was that Betty had a darkness brewing inside her, and it wasn't until the fateful night on Halloween that it finally came to the surface. The night she talked to Jughead she changed. Poor little nice girl Betty Cooper was gone, she was now known as Dark Betty.

The football game was over and once again the end result was the same as the last month. Riverdale won, hooray! A bored blonde vixen was hiding under the bleachers trying to ignore the stadium screams. Taking a drag from her cigarette she sees her sorta friend approaching her with a lecture in hand.

"Betty what the hell! You missed our halftime preformance, Veronica and I had to totally improv on the field. We must of looked like complete fools!" Cheryl Blossom yells while playing with her long red curls.

"Sorry Cheryl. I was watching your preformance and you didn't look to bad." She says as she realeases her nicotine smoke into the night air.

"You know what Betty?" Cheryl's hair is now up in a high pony. Which means she's pissed and poor Betty is in her line of fire.

"Please enlighten me Cheryl bombshell. Tell me how your life is over now because your highschool cheerleading routine is ruin." Now she aims her cigarette breath into Cheryl's face with a smile.

"You know you were the first Sophmore to become head Vixen and now look at you. Smoking under the bleachers and hooking up with our resident H.H Holmes. You're such a cliche Betty." Cheryl snaps her head around and starts walking away.

This conversation is nothing out of the ordianary for Betty. It usually goes, Cheryl gets mad at Betty makes a small dig about Jughead and then kicks her off the team. Then Betty will see her on Monday giver her some half ass apology blaming it on her missing Polly and Cheryl will crumble and let her back on the team. Betty needed this team, not for her own amusement but so she can get out of the hell hole town after graduation. There was only one problem with that. Betty was only a junior.

"Betty Cooper, are you smoking?" A familar set of hands wrap around her waist.

"Yeah, you gonna do something about it." Smiling she turns around to see the familiar crown beanie.

Jughead leans in and places his lips on hers. She opens her mouth signaling that she wants something deeper. His tounge enter her mouth. Betty smiles against his lips.

"Betts as fun as this is we can't get distracted. The games over." Jughead pulls himself away from Betty. "He's right there, okay Betty go work your magic."

Betty skips towards they're soon to be victim.

"Hey Chuck. Congrats on the big win." She starts twirling her ponytail and batting her eyes.

"Thanks Betty. I was looking for you in the crowd but couldn't find you." He starts walking to his car and Betty follows.

"Aww you were looking for me?" She leans against the door the the passenger side lifting her skirt a little higher. "Well I'm here now. So are you gonna do anything?"

"I thought you were with that Jughead kid." He opens the passenger side door.

"Since when does Chuck Clayton care?"

That's all it took to convince Chuck. They speed out of the highschool parking lot. Little does he know they're being followed. This wasn't a random victim. Chuck was accused last year of forcing himself on three different girls, one of the being Veronica Lodge. Betty's best friend. After driving for about 20 minutes they finally pull off by Sweet Water River. The engine hum dies off and the seatbelts become undone. Betty was the first one to exit the car with Chuck following close behind. She finally stops when she finds the perfect spot.

"Chuck?"

"Good girl Cooper, I can't believe this is happening." Chuck pushes her against a tree.

"That's where you're wrong. It's not happening. This is Veronica." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a blade. Quickly stabbing it into his stomach.

The feeling was weird. Almost like carving a pumpkin. Then Jughead appears from where the car was parked. He approached Chuck who was laying on the ground bleeding. He squats so they're face to face.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Jughead smiles and also pulls a knife from his back pocket.

"Please d-d-don't." Chuck mumbles gasping for air. Jughead smiles and enters his blade into Chuck's neck.

Jughead's hit they knew Chuck was gone. They could see the life leave his eyes. Betty looks at his body and freezes. This isn't her. She's a good person. Her plan was Senior year, get accepted into an Ivy School, major in Journalism. Murder was never in her plan.

"Betty come on!" Jughead yells, bring her back into reality. Nearly tripping over Chuck she's crying now. "Come on Betty, get yourself together and help me."

"With what?" She can't breathe.

"We gotta wipe down the car so they won't know you were in here." He's sees Betty standing there crying and shaking.

He places a slow and passinoate kiss on her lips. Very calmy he explains to her. "Betty you have to help me. Don't feel bad. Chuck wasn't a good person. He raped Veronica and got away with it." He explains. " Baby we had to take manners into our own hands. We did this for Veronica." He smiles at her, and she return the smile.

"You're right Juggie." She wipes a stray tear. "Okay let's start cleaning."


End file.
